1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and advancement in mobile devices the demand for and usage of rechargeable batteries has increased as an energy source. In addition, these mobile devices are now down-sized, light, slim with increased high-energy usage. To meet the requirements of these mobile devices, flatly formed rechargeable batteries using a polymer film are often used. A pouch type rechargeable battery may be effectively used to provide for the sliminess required of the battery.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that may be known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.